


Glitter for Thought

by Takemykeyboard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cliche, Couch Universe, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemykeyboard/pseuds/Takemykeyboard
Summary: Gavin is drunk and in cliche musings about Michael. A semi-sober Geoff helps him figure it out.





	Glitter for Thought

Gavin laid on one of the couches in the Fakes’ base, also known as Geoff Ramsey’s giant penthouse. After Jack and Michael barged their way in, Geoff decided each of them needed their own couch so he could drink in peace. Gavin moved in and the rule was strictly enforced after the squawking Brit was sent over the back and onto Geoff’s drink by a rowdy, buzzed Michael. Ray’s was a horrid purple later turned into Jeremy’s, who added orange pillows to keep up with his Rimmy Tim aesthetic. Gavin’s, of course, was bright gold complete with stains from being repeatedly wrestled with some sort of drink or food in hand. This time, Gavin held a vodka cocktail with glitter, but he was swirling the glitter around above his head, considering the glass transfixed. He had one leg over the arm of his couch and no one else in sight.

“Gavin, what the fuck is that?” The aforementioned Geoff had just walked in.

“Alcohol.’ Geoff cautiously approached the mess that was his bar on the other side of the room. He counted at least three shakers and four bottles of vodka splayed across the wood.

“Yeah dumbass I see that, but what the fuck is in it?” He pressed his finger to the bar top and inspected the fine powder.

“S’called a Vodka Shimmer. Lindsay found edible glitter on the web and we looked up how to make alcohol.”

Geoff made a mental note to check his card bills. “What made you try to play mixologist at-” he checked his watch- “4 in the afternoon?”

“No jobs Geofferey, I’m off background hacks now. Michael and the others are on an old-school job and left me behind. Can’t even cause mayhem without my boi.” Gavin took a long drink from his glass. “Besides I’ve only had 3.”

Geoff sighed. “Gav you’re shit at the old-school jobs and Kdin can do our background work fine.” He leaned against his pristine green couch and crossed his arms. “What’s actually bothering you bud?”

Gavin finished his glass. “Nuthin.” He sat up and staggered slightly to the bar.

“Gav, you’re a lightweight and you don’t drink vodka unless something has your little British knickers in a twist. Out with it.” Geoff crossed his arms and tried to put on his best crime-boss-turned-father-figure face.

Gavin twisted away from the bar and flopped onto Michael’s red couch. “I don’t know what I feel anymore Geoff.”

“It’s Michael huh?” Gavin nodded. Geoff moved to the bar and poured himself some whiskey. If Gavin is in the moods he expects, he’ll need it. “What’s up?”

“I like him Geoff. We’ve always been bois. Now I really like him and I like when we go on jobs together or even just faff about and cause mayhem.”

“Okay,” Geoff said slowly, “so you like Michael. Well done. Welcome to the past few years.” He sat deeply into his couch. “Are you really going to make me have the cliché talk with you?”

Gavin sat up. “What are you on about?”

“Gavin this is every cliché I have ever seen, heard, and read. Lemme guess, you’re afraid of ruining your friendship with him, so you don’t ask him out. But, you’ve basically been dating him this entire time and you refuse to admit it is more than being just friends or ‘bois’ or whatever the hell you call it, even though you two are still the only idiots whose couches are basically one couch at this point-“

“The couches aren’t that big of a deal!” Gavin interrupted.

Geoff stared at him. “Dude I have seen Jack pull a knife on Ryan for getting near his couch. They’re the only sanctuary in this damn penthouse after all of you shits moved in. It’s a big deal.”

“Well Michael and I-”

“Yeah yeah yeah. You two are just close. Way closer that everyone else in the Fakes and the B Team combined. Actually, in the whole Rooster affiliation, including James and Elyse and that’s fucking saying something.” He threw his arms into the air, not spilling his drink with years of practice. “Of course you’re more than close you dumbass! Talk to him! Get my crew back to normal.”

Gavin sunk down in his- Michael’s couch during Geoff’s little lecture. Geoff got up from his couch and ruffled Gavin’s hair as he went by, muttering a fond, “Good luck, idiots.”

Gavin laid down fully on the couch and put his glass on the coffee table. He stared into the leftover glitter, his thoughts wandering. Maybe he could just talk to Michael. They are bois… after all…

He felt something moving him.

“Hey wake up. You fell asleep on my couch again.” Someone attached to the voice was trying to shake him awake, but he was comfortable. He drifted back into the soft feeling of his nap.

“Oi don’t go back to sleep.” The hand shook harder and Gavin curled up farther into himself.

“Alright, come on boi. If you’re going to be stubborn about it.” He felt himself being picked up by someone. He flopped his hand out, trying to feel who it was as they carried him through the penthouse. The person stopped to fumble with something and Gavin’s hand hit hair. Curly. His arm dropped back around the person’s shoulders.

Wait. Curly. Michael. He couldn’t let go, he had to tell him something. What was it? He held on and tried to remember what it was. “Hey, let me go. I can’t hold your ass forever, even if you do weigh like two pounds soaking wet.” The voice was back and shaking him slightly. Gavin clung tighter.

“Michael…” he mumbled.

Michael sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” He was moving again. Michael tried putting him down again. He clung to him, again.

“Alright, alright you win.” He felt his body flop onto a bed and someone drop down next to him. “There you go dumbass. Still here. Now sleep off that hangover you’re going to get.”

Gavin limply patted Michael on the chest. “Michael, I-”

He felt a laugh. “Yeah yeah I figured that out months ago dumbass. You too.” Michael stopped Gavin’s hand with his. “Now go to sleep.”

Gavin clumsily kicked his way under the bed covers and snuggled down into the mattress. He dimly felt quiet laughter shaking the bed until he drifted back off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for cliche oneshots <3 I'm thinking of making yet another universe of FakeAH fic (Called the Couch Universe tehee). They'll probably be unconnected unless I specify. Maybe immortal? Who knows so look for more of that! :)


End file.
